Meeting the Family
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: [NarHin oneshot]Naruto and Hinata have been dating, so now Hinata's father wants to meet Naruto! Will this night end with Naruto and Hinata as a couple or as Romeo and Juliet!


Meeting the Family

By O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O

Summery:(Naruto/Hinata oneshot)Naruto and Hinata been dating, so now Hinata's father wants to meet Naruto! Will this night end with Naruto and Hinata as a couple or as Romeo and Juliet!

Song: The Real Thing by Gwen Stafani

Ages: Naruto: 21  
Hinata: 20 almost 21

-----

I've seen your face a thousand times  
Have all your stories memorized  
I've kissed your lips a million ways  
But I still love to have you around

Hinata shifted nervously, I mean you would to if you had just been summoned by your father, who was also the head on your clan, after you just told him you had a boyfriend!

"Y-y-you w-w-wanted t-t-to s-s-see m-m-me d-d-dad"stammered Hinata, more then she normally does

"Yes, Hinata"said her father looking up at her, "last night you told us that you where dating a young man and we would like to meet him...tomorrow"

"Y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to m-m-meet N-n-naruto"asked Hinata. Her father simply nodded and then dismissed her. Hinata walked out of the room and out of the house, she had to tell Naruto what her father said. She found Naruto(guess where) at the Raman Shop.

I've held you too many times to count  
I think I know you inside out  
And we're together most days  
But I still love to have you around

"Hi Naruto"said Hinata(she doesn't stammer around Naruto unless they are with other people)

"Hi Hinata, do you want some"asked Naruto offering his bowl of ramen

"No thanks Naruto"replied Hinata giving Naruto a small smile, "Um...my father wants you to meet..."Hinata couldn't finish the sentence.

"What is it Hinata"asked Naruto frowning

"My father wants you to meet the family...tomorrow"whispered Hinata, hearing this Naruto chocked on his ramen

"What!"asked Naruto looking at Hinata, "Why"

"I told him that I was dating someone and that I was in..."Hinata didn't finish that sentence either

"That you where in what"asked Naruto

"L-love"whispered Hinata blushing like crazy

"I know"replied Naruto, "I mean why else would you tell your dad about me"

And you're the one I want and it's not just a phase  
And you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

"I guess"laughed Hinata as Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the check

"I love you too"said Naruto, "Thats why I will meet your dad, tomorrow"Naruto gave Hinata another quick kiss and continued with his ramen. Hinata watched him smiling, Naruto really did love her if he was willing to meet her family, I mean he knows Neji but no one else.

That night when Naruto got to the door, Hinata opened it

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time

"Wow, I have never seen some one look so beautiful in my whole life"complicated Naruto as Hinata let him in

"Thanks Naruto"said Hinata smiling at him. Hinata lead Naruto to big, living room, were Hinata's dad, sister, and Neji and his wife, Tenten(yes they are married)

"This is my dad, Hiashi, my sister, Hanabi, and you know Neji and Tenten"indentured Hinata, not stuttering which shocking everyone but Naruto, Neji, and Tenten

You're a salty water, ocean wave  
You knock me down, you kiss my face  
I know the storms will always come  
But I still love to have you around

"Nice to meet you all"said Naruto

"What's your name"demanded Hiashi

"Naruto"replied Naruto

"Who long have you known Hinata"demanded Hiashi

"Since school"replied Naruto

"How long have you liked Hinata"asked Hanabi

"Since we were 14"replied Naruto

"How old are you"asked Hiashi

"19"replied Naruto

And heaven knows what will come next  
So emotional, you're so complex  
A roller coaster, built to crash  
But I still love to have you around

"Dinner"called a servant before the questions could continue. Everyone entered the dining room and sat down. The night went...well...okay so it went far from well, you see Naruto tripped and fell on Hinata, who just smiled at Naruto wile her father frowned, and then Naruto spilled whatever they where having, this made Hiashi frown more...pretty much Naruto messed up and Hiashi frowned and that was the night...

"Good night"said Naruto when he left, leaving Hinata to there to hear what her father had to say about Naruto, but before he left he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek, "I _hope_ to see you later"

You're the one I want and it's not just a phase  
and you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

"Me to"replied Hinata as Naruto left, meaning she had to go see her dad. Hinata made her way over to where her father, and sister, were waiting for her, "S-s-so w-w-what d-d-did y-y-you t-t-think o-o-of N-n-naruto"

"No good for you"said her father plainly, Hinata with held the tears forming under her eyes

"But he can still be your friend just not your boyfriend"said her sister, not helping

"B-b-but I l-l-love h-h-him a-a-and h-h-he l-l-loves m-m-me"replied Hinata as the tears started to roll down her face.

"You only think you love him...but you really don't"replied her fathers

"No I do love him and that wont change"shouted Hinata(OC I know). Hiashi just looked at Hinata shocked that she had just yelled at him and her sister was just as shocked as he

"You like him that much"asked her father. Hinata just nodded

"Then go be with him"said Hiashi(Is that OC or not?)

"R-really"asked Hinata. Her father just nodded.

"Thank you" said Hinata as she ran out of the room and out of the house to find Naruto.

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)

Naruto was at his house contaminating if he had done good with Hinata's father or not. According to his mind, he had done bad with Hinata's Dad. Naruto's thoughts where interrupted be a knock at his door. Naruto made his way to the door and opened it to see...

"Hinata"questioned Naruto. Hinata just nodded

"Um...May I come in"asked Hinata

"Ya, Come on in"said Naruto, moving so she could get in

"So I talked with my father"said Hinata in a quite voice

"Really"asked Naruto getting a little nerves

"Ya he said you were no good for me"said Hinata

"Oh"said Naruto sitting on his couch and looking at the ground, them something hit him, "Than why are you here"

"I stood up to him and he saw that I really do love you Naruto"replied Hinata sitting next to him

"You stood up to him for me"asked Naruto look at Hinata

"I didn't want to stop being your girlfriend"replied Hinata

"Good because I don't want to stop being your boyfriend"said Naruto standing up and heading towards his room

"What are you doing, Naruto"asked Hinata

"You'll see just stay there"instructed Naruto. Hinata did as told and sat on Naruto's couch waiting to see what he was going to do. When Naruto did come out, he "tripped" and landed by Hinata...on bended knee(hint hint)

It's you there when I close my eyes  
And you in the morning  
I never thought you'd still be mine  
Or I'd really need to have you around

"Are you okay, Naruto"asked Hinata giving Naruto her hand, so she could help him up.

"Hinata,"asked Naruto

"Yes"replied Hinata, not knowing what was about to happen

"Will you marry me"asked Naruto

"W-w-what"stuttered Hinata from the shock

"Will you marry me"repeated Naruto

"D-do you r-really m-mean that"asked Hinata

"Of course!"said Naruto moving from his knee to the couch, "Will you"

"Yes"squeaked Hinata

"You will"said Naruto, "What about your dad"

"He should be okay with it"replied Hinata and with that Naruto pulled her into a tight hug

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I need you, you're my love supply

"I love you, Hinata"Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear

"I love you, too, Naruto"replied Hinata hugging Naruto back

Don't go away  
My love (you're my love supply)  
I want you to stay  
In my life (every day, every night)  
Don't go away  
My lover (you're my love supply)  
I need you, you're my love supply

----

My first Naruto oneshot and I hoped you all liked it. This is a continuation of The Fairy Tale Book, remember Sakura saw Naruto and his soon to be bride, Hinata in the Raman shop in the Epilogue? Ya this how everything went down...in my mind XP...READ AND REVIEW


End file.
